Mallic
by Tinni
Summary: The sequel to under the moonlight. Trunks vampire days might be behind him but some of his vampire acquientances still want to play...
1. The wedding night

The wedding night

This is what years of planning by his mother and months of anxiety by him lead to. This blissful night of passion. He had become one of the undead to save her and now he finally had her. Trunks was so happy, he felt as if nothing could ruin this, this perfect night. Nothing at all. Trunks pulled her into his arms. His wife, his love, his life, Marron. How beautiful she looked in the pale glow of the moonlight cascading through the large lattice windows. He loved her so much. Why had he had to die to find that out?

He remembered those long, long nights of being a vampire, when he was not hunting innocent children, helpless woman and men well he just picked the men out in random, he would think about her. He long to be with her than. Touch her face, kiss her lips but he could not trust himself to go near her. He was afraid that he would sink his teeth into her tender neck and suck her dry. The though made him shudder. He pulled her even closer and tightened his grip on her as much as he dared without running the risk of waking her. If he was separated from her again he would surely die.

* * *

'You could have anyone you desired master.' Said the pale skinned woman with flame red hair. 'Why must you have her?' she wondered as she gazed on the face of the blond haired blue eyed woman, who though pretty was not beautiful enough to lull anyone like Mallic. She must there for have other appeals.

'Yes does.' Said Mallic reading her thoughts, 'She belongs to the Saiyain Prince Trunks.'

'Trunks?' the name stuck her, 'Is he the…'

'Devastatingly handsome youth who in a year of being vampire established himself to be among the most sinister individuals on the face of the planet. He seems to have an in-built talent for cruelty.' Mussed Mallic.

'He is a Saiyain.' Said the woman. 'They are a evil race.' As she spoke her eyes clouded over with the force of remembrance.

Mallic smiled, 'I had forgotten Jita that your entire race had been destroyed by the Saiyains. But just for that don't assume the entire race to be evil. No race is entirely evil.'

She thought for a moment, 'Perhaps you are right.' She said slowly.

'I know I am right.' Said Mallic with finality.

Silence, 'What are you going to do with her?' she asked.

'What I really want to do is have the Saiyain Prince back as a vampire and among my legion of followers.' A sigh, 'But that is not likely to happen. The only reason Trunks became a vampire in the first place was to save her life from a disease that only our blood could cure. Even if I were able to create a circumstance similar it would not be…original.' He's calm voice vibrated within his throat. 'No, I am afraid I am just going to have to settle with toying with him.' He said in a mock tone of heart broken grief, 'That is were his new bride Marron comes in.' he added with a smirk as he fixed his gaze towards the pretty face of the daughter of the former bald monk and the android who

* * *

once sooth to take over the world.

* * *

What was that? Foot steps, soft and stealthy creeping about in the next room. Who could it be? Nobody knew where he and Marron were spending their honeymoon save Goten. Of course his father and the other Z-warriors could easily figure out where he was. After all it was kind of hard to keep his Ki concealed all the time…specially when…but they would do something like that and as Goten knew perfectly well that he would meet violence if he showed up tonight of all nights. So who could it be?

Being careful not to wake his new wife he slipped out of bed and softly drew near the door leading to the next room. He slipped into the shadows and crept in the next room. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room he stretched out with his Saiyain hearing. A faint rustle of paper came from the direction of the table next to the open window. Trunks stiffened, but he soon saw that no one was in the room anymore. The wind blew in through the open window and made a single sheet of paper on the table dance. Funny he thought that table had nothing on it.

Softly he walked to it and picked it up. It was a note written in a close hand in gothic font. It read, "I told you, you were not my enemy. But neither are the humans whose blood I drink." Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the seal, Mallic. The seal belonged to Mallic the vampire. What did that blood thirsty fiend want from him?

As if on cue something dropped from the ceiling on the table with such force that a large bang reverberated through the room. 'Trunks.' came Marron's voice, 'Where are you?' she asked.

'Here, don't worry I'll be back in bed soon.' So saying he turned back to inspect the object that had fallen. 'Shit.' He exclaimed as he gazed over the naked body of the woman who had been Mallic's lover. Two neat puncture marks glowed in the light of the moon near the base of her neck. It was very clear how she had met her end. Mallic himself had sucked her dry.

So dry was her blood vessels that the words that had been carved on her skin had no trace of blood on them. Trunks attention now turned to these very words. "It seems I need a new lover. Know anyone with blond hair and blue eyes? -Mallic"

'Trunks?' came the voice of his wife from behind him. Trunks turned to find Marron standing in the doorway with wearing a soft silk dressing gown.

In the pale light of the moon her blond hair shone like gold and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. 'No.' thought Trunks, 'No.'

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? Is it crap, is it good?

Have a good romance fic enter it now in the second coming of love competition at [http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/][1]

Okay in case you are wondering what's up with second coming…I am working on it. 

   [1]: http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/



	2. Close encounter

Close encounter

He had called Goten shortly after discovering the body. As soon as he entered the villa Trunks faced him, 'Goten, I need you to stay here with Marron.'

'Why?' asked Goten, 'Where are you going?' he asked his alarm increasing every minute.

'I need to hunt down Mallic and soon.' Said Trunks. 'If he got a hold of Marron it would be impossible for us to find her and the only sure way to prevent her abduction is to kill him before he has a chance to try anything.' Without waiting for Goten to reply Trunks took off through the nearest window.

Goten watched Trunks leave. After he was out of sight he turned and went into the bedroom. On his way he passed the gift that Mallic had left. He did not stop or even look at it once. Entering the bedroom his eyes immediately tracked to Marron. She sat in the middle of the bed, her knees tucked against her chest she rocked gently back and forth. On Goten's entrance she turned to him and said with a faint tremor in her voice, 'Goten, I am so glad to see you.'

'Are you?' asked Goten in a voice that was strange in a manner Marron could not quite comprehend.

'Yes, of course.' Said Marron simply.

'Well, I am glad that I am so welcomed for a change.' Said Goten as he sat down next to Marron.

'What are you talking about?' asked Marron, 'Trunks will always welcome you.'

Goten smiled a quiet disturbing smile, 'O I doubt that very much.'

* * *

Trunks had not gone far when his eyes suddenly caught a KI trail heading his way. He stopped and began to hover in mid-air wondering if his father or Goku or Gohan had some how gotten wind of this. As the figure got near Trunks wondered if their was anything Goten did not take time out to tell his father. But as the figure crept even closer. Trunks jumped, 'Goten!' he screamed, 'What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Marron.'

Goten pulled up in front of him and looked at Trunks strangely, 'What are you talking about?' demanded Goten.

Suddenly everything fell into place, 'O shit.' Screamed Trunks as he headed back to the villa he was using for his honeymoon. Confused as hell, both by Trunks earlier phone call and his current behaviour Goten began to follow Trunks mutely back towards the villa.

* * *

There was something strange about Goten tonight. Marron could not quite place her finger on it but she was beginning to get very uncomfortable. Suddenly Goten began to laugh. First in his own voice but slowly the laugh developed a distinctly female tone. Marron jumped up and got into a fighting stance as "Goten" disappeared into the form of a pale skinned woman with flame red hair, 'Allow me to introduce myself.' She said as she curtsied, 'I am Jita, personal attaché of Mallic the king of vampires.'

'The one who left us such a grotesque present.' Said Marron. 'Well, thank him for us anyway will you. O wait you can't.' so saying she launched herself towards Jita.

Jita easily blocked Marron punch, as her own fist came up to land a blow. Marron stepped out of the way and to Jita's side. Trying to take advantage of her situation Marron attempted to sidekick Jita. Jita grabbed Marron's leg and tried to of balance her. Marron put her arms down to steady herself but Jita slammed her into the nearest wall hard enough for her to pass out. 'This would have been an interesting fight had we had more space.' Said Jita as she picked up Marron. 'But as it happens I hate fighting in closed quarter and you are not very good with them either.' She threw Marron over one shoulder and headed out the door. But not before dropping a note for Trunks.

* * *

He was too late. He knew that even before he got there. He could not feel her there, he could not feel her anywhere. Trunks and Goten landed in the garden of villa and began to search everywhere for Marron. But confirming there Ki reading abilities they discovered absolutely no trace of her. That is save the letter.

With hands that would not stop shaking Trunks unfolded the letter and read aloud it's contents, "If you truly love her, if you are truly… how do you Saiyain's put it bonded to her than come and get her. You should be able to sense her no matter where she is in the universe. -Mallic"

Trunks scrunched out the letter and gave out a heart broken roar, 'I am in love with her.' he shouted out into the night air, 'I am bonded to her.' his face, voice, body fell. 'Than why can't I sense her?' he demanded as he sunk to the ground.

'Maybe you are too emotional.' Said Goten as he crouched down and placed a comforting hand on Trunks, 'When I was searching for you I couldn't sense you at all during the first few days. But than when I calmed down I could sense you. Faintly, you were gone before I came but I could sense you. Maybe you just need to relax to focus and pick up her Ki.' Trunks nodded and began to force himself to relax. Force himself to calm down, forced himself to focus on her Ki.

* * *

Jita flew as fast as she could and landed in Mallic's stronghold in record amount of time. She took her to a room specially prepared for her and laid her down on the silk covered mattress. Done she turned and came face to face with Mallic and jumped, 'You scared me.' She exclaimed.

'So I did.' Agreed Mallic, 'My, my she is beautiful.'

Jita gave her an indifferent look and asked, 'Do you think he will come?'

'O yes.' Said Mallic, 'And won't we have a surprise waiting for him.' He said as he lowered his hand to Marron's forehead. Marron's eyes flew open as her body began to trust. Mallic's eyes rolled back into his head as he concentrated. Both he and Marron began to glow faintly.

Suddenly Marron screamed out, 'Trunks!' and than fell back in a coma like slumber.

'It is done.' Said Mallic. 'Now she is mine.'

* * *

'I feel it.' said Trunks as he jumped to his feet. 'She's that way.' Said Trunks as he took to the air heading approximately west.

Goten to took to the air and caught up with Trunk. 'Do you think we will be able fight this Mallic guy.'

'Fighting him is not the problem.' Said the Trunks. 'Undoing whatever he might have done to Marron is.' So saying Trunks sped up. Hoping against hope that Mallic would not have had time enough to do anything. But Trunks knew all to well that it took but a moment to turn someone into a vampire and even less to play with their thoughts and damage them, sometimes, permanently.

* * *


	3. Choices

Choices

They arrived at the ruins of a structure of stone that had long lost all resembles to whatever it used to be. It was big, dark and unwelcoming. But still Trunks assured him that during the light of day it was probably packed with people. Unlike popular fiction really powerful vampire only seldom chose to live in desolate places. They always lived among people for they wanted to be close to a food source in case of emergence. Though they rarely ever hunted in immediate area where they lived.

Older vampires knew that the chances of them attracting attention to themselves where actually less if they lived in an area frequented by humans, even though mostly at day, with little or no death at their hands. Dark gloomy castles that had little or no visitors stand out a little too much. Only the very young vampires lived in such seclusion for more they doubted their own abilities and did not posses the wisdom to see that their best defence against those who seek their end was not in seclusion but in infiltration.

But in a place such as this ruin Trunks was sure Mallic had some sort of an underground stronghold that could be accessed by a secret door or something. To find the secret door was one option, the other was to blast open the ground the drop right in to the centre of Mallic's stronghold, plus they could accidentally injure Marron. The problem with the later was that it would attract Mallic's attention to them prematurely. The problem with the former was that it would take too long. 'Okay if we don't find the secret door by sunrise we blast our way in.' said Trunks, 'All of Mallic's guards will be too busy running from the sun to worry about us.'

'But we might still accidentally injure Marron with a bit of falling roof or something.' Pointed out Goten.

Trunks face morphed in an expression of concern but than he squared his shoulder and whispered, 'That is a chance we will have to take.'

* * *

'They are here.' said Jita in tone where concern and amusement had equal share.

Mallic looked at her with amused gleam in his eyes, 'Excellent.' He said, 'I doubt whether he will be able to find the secret door, he might. It matter's little, if they don't find it than we will let them stew for a couple of hours and than reveal the door ourselves.'

Suddenly the concern Jita was feeling won over every other feeling she had, 'What? Do you think it's wise?' she asked.

Mallic smiled, 'Don't worry, I have everything planed.'

'As long as everything remains in your control Mallic I can have nothing to fear, believe me when I say that.' Said Jita in a tone of that had nothing but respect in it.

Mallic gazed at her steadily and after awhile commented, 'You are a most loyal subject.'

'I would hope so.' She said as Mallic approached her.

Stopping just inches from her Mallic gently pulled her into his embrace and brought her face to his neck, 'Well, my loyal Jita take your reward drink from me.' Jita smiled as she sank her teeth into the tender flesh of his neck, gently sucking at the sweet liquid the poured from it. She knew he would not let her drink from him long, but she intended to enjoy every second and every drop that he allowed her to take from him.

* * *

'This is impossible.' Growled Trunks as he and Goten tapped every stone, pushed every emblem and thinks that looked vaguely like emblem. 'Where is it?' he demanded in irritation.

'Here.' said Goten as a door swung open next to him as he pressed a spot barely a centimetre in diameter. His dumb luck paid of again. While staring at a stone for no reason he had noticed a spot that was slightly reddish in appearance. Without thinking he had pressed it and out swung the door. 'Let's go rescue Marron from the clutches of the evil vampire king.' He said in a tone laced with something utterly childish.

'I always marvel at your ability to take life easy.' Said an unamused Trunks, Goten just grinned. But than again Goten didn't have any demons to haunt him yet.

After all at the back of Trunks' mind was always that voice that told him that he was being tortured so because of things he had himself done as a vampire. All those lives he took and ruined. All those children, women, men he drank from. All those people crying out for justice. Was this a perverted way for the universe to get even with him? Trunks shook his head. Even if it was it did not matter. He had to rescue Marron and that was the only thing he was willing to dwell on right now. He will have time enough to muse over those things later.

* * *

'He's inside.' Said Mallic in slight annoyance, 'He found the entrance in only half an hour. It seems I have under-estimated the amount of luck that boy has.'

'Do you want me to send the guards after him?' wondered Jita.

Mallic shook his head, 'They would only get slaughtered.' He pointed out, 'No, I will face him myself. You keep everyone away from us and the his friend I sense with him.'

'But Mallic…' Jita began to protest.

Mallic raised a hand to silence her, 'I will be fine. But I will not allow the number of my followers to be diminished due to his little game.' Jita did not want to argue any more, least Mallic began to mistake loyalty as disobedience.

* * *

They made their way along a narrow message way and found themselves in a large hall barren of any furniture. Opposite to them was a door left invitingly open. Trunks stopped dead in his track. 'What are you up to Mallic?' he demanded out, 'Where are you?' his eyes flicked as he surveyed every shadow watching for any faint movement. 'Where is my wife?' he demanded.

Silence. But soon an ominous voice broke the silence, 'Your "bond" led you this far, can't it lead you any further?' he demanded.

'Don't play games with me.' Yelled a frustrated Trunks, 'If you want a face off than show yourself and get this over with.'

'So impatient.' Said the disembodied voice, 'Are you so eager to rejoin the legion of undead?' demanded the voice, before Trunks could answer it added, 'Will you also be bring your friend?' he wondered.

'Goten and I walked in here alive we will exit it alive and we will take Marron with up.' Said Trunks he detected faint movement in one corner of the dark, dark room.

'Show yourself, coward.' Yelled Goten, as he suddenly began to feel like a bug under a microscope. Unaccustomed to dealing with the undead he was ill prepared for the feeling of constantly scrutiny by eyes he could not discern. 'Or are you afraid we will wipe the floor with your ass?' he demanded.

An amused chuckle came from the shadows, 'Are you so eager to die?' he wonder, 'Than die.' The shadows turned as suddenly something landed a blow square in Goten's gut and sent him flying.

Goten rebounded of the wall and took up a position beside Trunks as everything became once again still. Even though they were expecting the assault they were caught off-guard a foot connected with Trunks chest and a punch landed on Goten's face. But this time Goten had a counter. He threw a punch in about the area where he thought the punch came from. Mallic sidestepped out of the way of Goten's punch but walked straight into Trunks turning kick. 'Goten lights.' Screamed Trunks without taking his eyes off of the wavering shadow he knew to be Mallic.

As Trunks and Mallic went into a furious hand to hand, Goten powered up to Super-Saiyain. The light from his golden aura showed him the creature Trunks was fighting as Trunks himself powered up to Super-Saiyain. Why hadn't they done this before? Goten threw up some Ki sphere that hung in mid-air and helped to illuminate the hall. That was enough light for Goten and Trunks to attack Mallic without being duped in by his shadow techniques.

Kicks and punches flew everywhere as a furious battle insured with Ki energy going everywhere. As Mallic readied Ki sphere to lunch towards Trunks Goten kicked his hands from under them and sent the Ki sphere flying towards the ceiling. In an unexpected twist of events one of Mallic's own Ki attacks blasted a sunroof throw the ceiling of his hall. An inhuman shriek of agony escaped Mallic's throat as a ray of sun hit him. Forgetting about everything except escaping the sunlight he disappeared into what remained of the shadows.

'I'll go after him.' Said Goten to Trunks, 'You find Marron.'

Trunks nodded but added, 'If you don't find him before nightfall forget it. But under no condition pursue him in the dark. Vampires thrive in the darkness and if they attack you in mass you will not be able to win.' Trunks shook his head, 'What am I saying even if only Mallic attacks you alone in the dark you have no hope of winning against him.'

'I understand.' Said Goten and took off in the direction he last saw Mallic. Trunks headed in the other direction.

* * *

It did not take Trunks long to find Marron. She was in a room quite near to the hall. The first sight of her nearly broke Trunks heart. She looked as pale as death. The two punctured wounds from where Mallic had bit her glittered in the pale light filtering in to the room. How many time in his life was going to see her like this? He demanded of no one in particular. He rushed to her side and checked from a pulse. There was one. Good Mallic had not turned her into a vampire. He picked her up and flew out of that place. She was not a vampire but Mallic had drunk a large amount of blood from her. He needed to get her to a hospital, fast.

* * *

He searched for Mallic till night began to come. That's when he abandoned his search and headed towards the place where he could sense Trunks Ki. As he left he saw a shadow stir, he stopped to investigate but saw nothing. Goten continued on his journey.

After the Ki trail of Goten's disappeared Mallic stepped out of the shadow, 'It's been fun.' He said, 'But now let the torment of the Saiyain Prince begin. Let us see who his beloved wife chooses, now that she has choices.'

* * *

Goten met up with Trunks in the hospital. He was sitting by Marron's bed silently as Marron gazed out into the night sky. 'Is she going to be alright?' whispered Goten to Trunks at a decibel level a human ear could not pick up.

'Physically, yes.' Said Trunks at the same volume, 'Mentally… Kami only knows.'

Goten sat down next to Trunks, a heavy unwanted silence fell across the room that no one was willing to break. Finally Marron sat up on the bed and whispered, 'Trunks do you love me?' she asked.

'Of course I do.' He said as he sat down next to her on the bed, 'You know I do.'

Marron looked into his blue, blue eyes with her equally blue eyes, 'Than don't come after me.' She said as she sealed his lips with her.

'What do you mean?' asked Trunks when the broke the soft ardent kiss.

'He changed something inside of me.' Said Marron, 'I love as much as always but I can't be around you. For if I am you can only get hurt.'

Trunks' face hardened, he knew that bastered had done more than just suck a bit of his blood. 'I'll kill him.' He swore.

'You can't.' said Marron, 'You have to find him first, you can't find him but he can find you. He can find me. I can't be around you.'

'Whatever he did we will find a way to undo it.' said Goten as he felt Trunks heart slowly break into two. 'With the Dragonballs…'

'There are something that are even beyond the dragons power.' Said Marron. She looked into Trunks eyes were pain, fury and silent pleading united. She kissed him, 'I love you.' She whispered as she did, 'Someday I will be back.' But than she tore away from his embrace with strength that Trunks knew she should not posses. 'Good bye for now.' So saying she took of though the window.

Goten took a step to follow her. Trunks did not object so he did. But he did not get far. She seemed to vanish into thin air. He tried to locate her Ki. Something flickered at the back of his mind but than it was done. It was sort of like what happened when he tried to locate Trunks Ki when he was a vampire. He would feel it briefly but than he it would vanish. Sighing he sought out Trunks… or what was left of him…

* * *

Epilogue

I don't know how I survived, I don't know how I am still alive. I had no will to live. Goten was probably the only reason I am still breathing. He stopped me from doing anything… foolish. Foolish… I was fool the day I did not kill Mallic when I had a chance. Now… now he is of somewhere with my mate, my wife taking another life to add to his ever growing collection. I tried to hunt him down for a time. I managed to destroy thousands of vampires without finding trace of him. I had to give it up. Not for my own sake for what is my life now but an empty existence that cannot end soon enough. I had to give it up because Goten deserved better.

Loyal to the end he refused to leave my side. I knew he would follow me to the very heart of hell as long as he could be with me. I couldn't do that to him. I could let my obsession, my problem destroy his life. So I returned home and took over Capsule corp. Working to try and forget about her, at least for a while. Trying to lead a normal life… well normal by Z-sensei standard, forbidden to pursue an abnormal life for the sake of my friend. Goten deserves a normal, happy life. He can't have that if he follows me into quest which has no clear end in sight. But he will never let me under take it alone. The world might turn against me but Goten never will. I could destroy his family, kill the love of his life, turn his life in to a living nightmare and he would still lay his life down for me. I don't deserve him. I didn't deserve her. I know that now.

How long has it been since she was taken from me? I don't know. I have no concept of time anymore. It still feels like yesterday when she was lying in my arms. But it wasn't yesterday for in the room next to me Goten is lying in bed with my sister. When she was taken that would have been unthinkable but now her age had hit a level where she could go out with someone thirteen years older than her and no one will turn and look twice. Yes, it has been long. But I am still waiting. Waiting for her to come back to me. I'll wait for her forever if I have to. But please, please come home soon Marron for I don't know how long I can go on without you…

* * *

****

Author's note: Yes, yes, it's finished. No more sequel, no more parts. Predictable ending right. I know I really should stop making Trunks suffer but I can't help myself. Maybe I am just holding out for a really happy ending at the end of my epic Second Coming. My thanks to all of you who read under the moonlight and this, I glad to know at least some one reads the fics I write.


End file.
